Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder
by CrowsAce
Summary: Naomi Knight moved to Georgia America when she was 16, moving school's-led alone country is bad enough, it's probably even worse when she ends up on the wrong side of the bitchest person in the school, but what happens when she befriends the 'odd' Jonathan Crane? Eventual Crane/OC Rating M


**Beauty is in the the eyes of the beholder.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything DC related**

**Summary: Naomi Knight moved to Georgia America when she was 16, moving school's-led alone country is bad enough, it's probably even worse when she ends up on the wrong side of the bitchest person in the school, but what happens when she befriends the 'odd' Jonathan Crane? Eventual Crane/OC**

**A****/N:****Hey there, I know this has been done before, but I figured what the hell might as well give it a try :)**

**This story is told from Naomi's pov, however there maybe some Jonathan's pov in later chapters, maybe even others, we shall soon see, also, as I live in England I'm not too sure how America's school system is like so im just following this:**

**HIGH SCHOOL: **

**9th grade: Ages 14-15 **

**10th grade: Ages 15-16 **

**11th grade: Ages 16-17 **

**12th grade: Ages 17-18 **

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, also all chapters will at least be 1,000 words or over.**

**Chapter One**

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Sighing nervously, I straighten my white dress, trying to pull the creased parts straight, biting my bottom lip, I look up glancing at the mirror.

My dark brown hair was down and wavy, my teeth were straight and white-_thank you braces that I no longer have_-behind pink plump lips, my nose and rosy cheeks were dusted with light freckles, I had green eyes surrounded by dark lashes. All in all, not that bad, back in England, everybody would say I would remind them of a porcelain doll-which I admittedly felt a little offended by as the dolls themselves do give me the creeps.

Walking over to my bed I plonk down and reached under my bed to grab my shoes-luckily for me, this high school has a no uniform policy so I can wear whatever I please, it wasn't like that in England, we had to "represent" the school by looking perfect.

After putting my shoes on I walk back to the mirror, I had decided to wear my sleeveless white dress, the bottom half had ruffles and was layered, the dress stopped just before my kneecaps; I had decided to go with my black Doc Martin boots; twirling side to side I smiled as my dress span out around me.

"Naomi, five more minutes then we have to go."

Turning towards my bedroom door I call back to my father, "Coming dad."

Letting out another nervous sigh, I look back at my room, it was nice and spacey and even had some wooden beams across the high ceiling and some even coming down to the floor, there was even a platform on one side of the room by the window, where I had my bed placed, it was called a daybed that people have in their conservatories so they can nap during the day, _how weird is that?_ The only reason I chose it was because of the rail that was around it, I'm planning on putting lights around it.

At the moment the room was just white, however this weekend (and maybe some days after school) I plan on adding a bit of colour to it, I hadn't had enough time yet, haven't even finished unpacking

"'Mia?"

"Yes coming dad."

Turning to my wardrobe one of the doors was open and on top of it my hat perched on the edge, smiling I reach up and grab it and place it on my head, it was a black hat with white strap running around it, it went well with everything I wore, walking over to my door and taking my leather beige jacket of the door, then made my way downstairs to see my dad standing beside the door keys in hand, when he heard me coming down the stairs he looked up and grinned.

"Ready then pumpkin?"

I gave him a nervous smile as I made my way over to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Chuckling he unlocked the door and guided me outside to the car.

"Ah you'll be fine pumpkin, try to keep your temper in check."

Looking up into familiar green eyes I gave him an offended look that ended up turning into a smile, "I'll try dad but I can't control everything" I say laughing.

Shaking his head and laughing at me he opened the passenger side of the door, dropping my school bag he must of been carrying on the floor of the car.

"Come on, get in mini hulk, I best get you to school, I need to go into town straight after, so your gonna be a little early today."

I glare at him for calling me "mini hulk" and get into the car heaving another sigh. as we pull away and go down the road, I notice another old farmhouse, as we go by I'm almost certain I saw someone glaring through the flyscreen door however they were gone when I looked back they were gone.

* * *

Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach as my dad drove off whilst I turned to face the rather bland school building, it was still early so only a few older students were starting to turn up.

Sighing (I sigh a lot now days) I follow the signs that lead to reception.

Once inside I walk over to the counter, it was just as bland inside as it was out, it was all grey, some brown furniture here and there, hopefully there will be some colours and less blandness in the classrooms.

"Can I help you dear?"

Clearing my throat I give the old receptionist a nervous smile.

"Hi, umm, my name's Naomi Maria Knight, this is my first day here, umm, I was told to come to reception and collect my timetable and school map." Damn I sound as nervous as I feel, hopefully I can calm myself down by the time lessons start otherwise they'll eat me alive!... _Stupid brain making me think that other children are like a pack of wild animals._

The old woman chuckled and began typing my name into the computer, probably searching for me on the school database.

"Nervous sweetie?"

"Just a little." I replied with another nervous smile.

Giving another chuckle the woman stood and walked over to the printer whilst saying, "Don't worry sweetie, just take a few deep breaths and remember, just be you."

_...What an appalling piece of advice!_

I gave her a smile as she came back over and handed me the sheets of paper. "Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie."

Heading out of the building I look over at my time table, it was a two week rota with different lessons (or the same lessons at different times). This week was week A according to the acceptance letter I had received the other day, and since its Wednesday I had my art class first then music, which thankfully enough were in the same building block and then I have a free study time until two when I have my hour and a half psychology class, I was quite looking forward to these lessons, I was a little worried as the teacher said I would do well a year forward, so instead of being in the tenth grade I was in the eleventh grade, though she did say another student was also moved up an extra year with me as well, so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Sighing yet again I begin making my way towards the arts department, now I most definitely can't wait for these lessons to begin.

* * *

******A/N: I hope it was OK, I'm not too sure please R&R ********(********｡◕‿◕｡********)**

**~Crow**


End file.
